Leap Day
by Boolia
Summary: The day that comes every four years, Leap Day, has come. Lucky for Phineas and the gang, is it also a snow day! So come celebrate the day that doesn't come too often with Phineas and friends! Dr. D has made an inator to make Feb 29th fall each year!
1. Part 1

Leap Day

Part 1

"Now tomorrow is February 29th." Mr. Mash told Phineas's science class. Snow fell from outside. "A date that comes mostly every four years. Can anyone tell me why?" Hands rose from around the room. Mr. Mash scanned the room and called on Phineas.

"It's because of how the Earth revolves around the sun." The boy answered.

"And can someone tell me _why_ we add a day every four years?" Mr. Mash picked Baljeet.

"It takes Earth approximately 365.25 days to go around the sun. The extra day in February is there to keep the calendar consistent."

"Is every four years a leap year?"

"No. Years that are evenly divisible by 100 do not consist a leap day unless it is evenly divisible by 400, so 1900 wasn't a leap year where the year 2000 was. The next end-of-century leap year won't be until 2400. Now, in the Hindu calendar, this would be called 'adhika maasa' or 'extra month.' It is the month when the sun is…"

"Sorry Baljeet. Maybe we'll save your 'Leap Year in India' speech for the last five minutes of class. I don't mean to be mean but we got stuff to do." Buford elbowed Baljeet.

"_Ha, ha_!" He laughed. "Burned by the teacher!"

"Anyways, what if someone had a birthday on that day?" He called on Isabella.

'They would celebrate on February 28th or March 1st, depending where they live."

"Correct. Now, on to today's activity. Get your textbooks and turn to…" The PA system came on then with Mrs. Shelby's voice.

_"Attention students_!" She said. "You're going to be happy with this set of news. Due to the snow, the district's superintendent announced an early release." The kids stopped and listened more. "Buses are coming to the school as we speak. If you're walking home, be sure to dress for the cold. All activities are cancelled tonight. Also, there will be no school tomorrow and no activities. Go to our website for updates. Have a good snow day."

Kids' face brightened and they all cheered loudly, dropping books.

_"SNOW DAY!"_ They cheered.

"Careful with the books!" Mr. Mash warned. "Pick them up and put them back on the cart. We'll pick this up the next day we have class. Have a good time off!" The kids obeyed and put the scattered books back on the cart.

Kids raced to their lockers, got their stuff and raced to the buses.

"Well, that was a lucky break." Baljeet explained on the bus ride home. Ferb sat by him. Phineas and Isabella sat behind them. Buford sat with Irving across the isle. "Snow day on a day that comes once every four years."

"_Yeah_!" Phineas agreed, and then snapped his fingers when an idea struck him. "_Hey Ferb_, I know what we are going to do today!"

"_Whatcha thinkin'_? Isabella asked.

"I have a hunch." Buford said. "I bet Dinnerbell is going to think of plans for tomorrow since it comes every three years."

"Four." Baljeet corrected.

_"Yeah, yeah, whatever_."

"Buford said it!" Phineas put in. "Since tomorrow is February 29th, we are going to come up plans for it."

"_See_?"

"I mean, since February 29th only comes every four years, and we have…"

"_Mostly_ every four years." Baljeet interrupted.

"Right, and since it is a snow day, we shouldn't treat it as an ordinary day. We should make it as a day to remember. Know what I mean?"

_"Yeah_!" The gang all said except Buford.

"Can you guys come over so we can all plan?" Everyone nodded, even Buford.

"Got nothing better to do." Buford said.

"Can I come too?" Irving wanted to know. "A day with my biggest heroes will make it extra special!"

"Sure!" Phineas said.

_"Yes!"_ Irving cheered. "A day with my heroes_, all right!_" Buford looked at him.

"Chillax fan boy." He told them. "You didn't get a ticket to see a candy factory."

"Sorry, but I'm just so excited." Buford sighed.

"Of course you are, it's every kids' _dream_ to spend the day with Dinnerbell and his stepbrother who doesn't talk much."

_"Okay dweebs_." Candace told them as soon as they got home, disposing their winter gear. "I'm in charge until Mom and Dad gets home. No crazy projects because I'll know and you know what I must do then, okay?"

"Candace, you don't have school tomorrow, do you?" Phineas asked his sister.

"No." Candace answered. "No, I don't. But since Mom and Dad got to work and since Jeremy got called in to work at Slushy Dawg, I get to spend all of my snow day babysitting you two."

"_Perfect_! You can join in on what we got planned for tomorrow."

"Oh _no_! I'm not being part of your weirdo scheme whatsoever!"

"Do you know what tomorrow is?"

"Yeah, it's a snow day that I don't get to spend with Jeremy!"

"Not just any snow day! Tomorrow's February 29th!"

"Oh yeah, doesn't tomorrow only come every three years?"

"Four." Ferb corrected.

"And mostly." Baljeet added.

"Yeah, yeah, four. Now hurry and eat your lunch before it gets cold!" Phineas and Ferb raced to their seats, eating their vegetable soup.

"Oh and Candace, we're going to invite our friends after lunch and our homework is done so they can help us plan, okay?"

"Whatever. Just don't do anything bustworthy." Phineas then noticed that his pet wasn't at his food bowl.

_"Hmmm_, I haven't seen Perry yet. Maybe he's not back yet from wherever he wanders off to every day."

After lunch and when they were done with their homework, they invited the gang over.

"Okay!" Phineas told his friends when they got there. They were all sitting by the computer. Ferb had a pencil and a notepad. "Give me your ideas and Ferb will write them down."

"_Uh, Phineas_?" Isabella piped up.

"Yes Isabella?"

"Does tomorrow even _have_ a name? Or is it just known as Leap Year Day?"

"Good question. Let's check the Internet." Ferb put his pencil down and booted up the computer.

When Ferb found the answer, he tapped Phineas on the shoulder. Phineas looked at the computer along with his friends.

"Well, would you look at that? It's called Leap Day; that seems simple enough."

"Is that Infomationpedia?" Baljeet wanted to know.

_"Yes_!" Buford said before Phineas could answer. "You got a problem with that, Jeet?"

"Well, it's just that Infomationpedia is unreliable. People edit incorrectly." Buford just looked at him.

"It's like you _ask_ me to pummel you."

"I'm just saying. Anyway, the Internet might give us ideas too."

"Okay, let's check. _Ferb_?" Ferb nodded and went to check on other sites.

"As Ferb checks, let's come up with some ideas. Now I got an idea." He looked at Isabella.

"Isabella, remember I mentioned a snowball fight of the century at that winter lodge?"

"_Oh yeah,_ I remember!"

"Well, let's turn that into reality."

"Okay, and maybe we can also make the world's biggest snowman you mentioned about. Maybe we can build the snowman in a jumbo-sized snow globe!"

"Good ideas! Ferb, write those down!"

Ferb was juggling between finding a website with good ideas and writing ideas suggested by his friends. When he found a suitable website, he tapped his brother on the shoulder.

"What do you have, Ferb?" He looked at to where his stepbrother was looking at.

"Wear crazy hats and your shirts backwards or inside out." He read out loud.

"Sounds crazy!" Baljeet commented. Phineas smiled.

"Sounds _great_! We can even dress up Perry! If we were in school, they might not have allowed it!"

"_Ooh_!" Irving piped up. "Maybe since the word 'leap' makes you think of frogs, maybe we can do something frog related, like frog hop races or make frog crafts."

"We're not going to do those little kids' activities, fan boy!" Buford put in. "We're big kids!"

_"Sounds fun_!" Phineas said. Buford sighed.

_"Whatever_, I'm not doing them."

"We can also make a Frog Leaper ride; you know like when we were younger, except this one will be faster and we can go higher!"

_ "Ooh_, I like our ideas Phineas!" Isabella said.

"Why thanks Isabella."

Just then, Perry came in from the doggie door. He just foiled his nemesis from hitting Roger with giant snowballs from his Snowball-Cannon-inator. Phineas and friends turned to him.

"Oh, there you are, Perry." Phineas said. The platypus chattered.

"Well, I better get home for dinner." Isabella told the boys.

"Us too." Baljeet, Buford and Irving chorused.

"Okay!" Phineas responded. "See you tomorrow! Remember what you can wear tomorrow!"

_"See ya_!" They all said. Baljeet, Buford and Irving went to get their winter gear on and leave. Isabella was about to go to when Phineas spoke to her.

"Oh, Isabella?" Isabella turned around.

"_Yes Phineas_?" She wanted to know.

"The Fireside Girls might want to come."

"I'm sure they would be delighted to come. I'll call them at home."

"_Great!_ See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Phineas." And with that, she left.

Phineas turned to his stepbrother.

_"Well Ferb_, we better get to bed like it was a school night. We have a big day ahead of us." Ferb nodded. He shut down the computer and the boys waited for their parents to come home to fix them supper.

"Guess what today is?" Phineas asked his mom the next morning at breakfast. The boys had on their shirts on backwards. Ferb wore yellow pants and a purple shirt. Perry had a bowler hat on.

"It's your day off from school?" Linda guessed

"Not just any day off from school. It's Leap Day!" Linda looked puzzled.

"Leap Day? Whatever do you mean?"

"Well, today is February 29th, right?"

"Yeah."

"Oh I get it!" Lawrence joined in. ""Doesn't today only comes once every four years?"

"You got it, Dad!" Phineas said.

"The new century also has to be evenly divisible by 400." Ferb put in.

"So are you going to do something special with your friends?" Their mom wanted to know. She drank her coffee.

"You bet! We're going to go sledding, have a snowball fight, build a giant snowman and loads more!"

"Wow, sounds very fun and bust-worthy!"

"Yep, we're going to have one heck of crazy day?"

"Is that why both of you have your shirts on backwards?" Lawrence asked. "And why Perry is wearing a bowler hat?" Perry looked at him and chattered.

"Yup! We were going to let him wear a sombrero but that's a little big for him."

"I see. Well, we'd love to stay but your father and I have to go to work." She got up and put her plate in the sink. Lawrence did the same. "Unfortunately, we don't get a snow day, even on Leap Day." She walked to Candace. "Candace, make sure you watch them."

"Oh, I can't _wait!_" Candace moaned.

"Well, bye kids!"

"_Bye Mom, bye Dad! Love you!"_ They waved to them as they left. Phineas looked at her stepbrother.

"Okay, Ferb! Let's begin! "Let's start building the Snow globe and the Frog Leaper ride, but first, where's Perry?"

Perry went into the backyard. He was about to go in the tree entrance when he heard a whisper on the other side of the fence.

"_Psst_! Agent P!" The voice whispered. Perry went over to the peephole. It was Monogram and Carl. Both were wearing frog shirts.

"Happy Leap Day, Agent P!" Monogram said to the agent platypus. "We know we have our meetings in your lair, but since it's Leap Day, we decided to mix things up."

"Nice bowler hat by the way, Agent P!" Carl commented. "But if you had a sombrero that'll be cool!" Monogram eyed him.

"Carl, a sombrero might be too big for him."

"They might have sombreros his size, sir."

"Carl, shut it as I tell him the mission."

"Yes sir." Monogram looked back at Perry.

"Anyways Agent P, Doofenshmirtz has just made a laser machine. Go see what he's up to." The agent saluted and then was off. Monogram walked off with Carl.

"You know Carl." Monogram told him. "A sombrero would be cool."

_"Friends!"_ Phineas told them once they were all in the backyard. "And Irving," Everybody had their shirts, mittens, scarves, and hats on backwards. Isabella had a blue bow instead of pink. Everybody had their coats on. Phineas took out his construction hat and put it on, and Ferb did the same. "Let's build that snow globe and Frog Leaper." Everybody agreed and went to work.

When everything was built and they were all in the snow globe, Phineas turned to his friends.

"Let's seize the day until we have to wait four more years until the next Leap Day." Everyone agreed with a cheer. "This is going to be the _best_ Leap Day ever!"


	2. Part 2

Part 2

"_First up,"_ Phineas began. "Riding on the Frog Leaper!"

"This is going to be so much fun!" Isabella said. She looked at Phineas. "Can I sit by you?"

"I don't see why not. I was going to sit by Ferb." He looked at Ferb. "Ferb, you don't mind if I sit by Isabella?" Ferb shook his head. "Okay, I'll sit by you." Isabella pumped her fist.

"_YES!"_

"Wow, you are very excited about me sitting by you, aren't you?"

"You have no idea." Isabella giggled. Irving squealed.

"_Oh my gosh_; I can't believe it! I'm going to ride with my heroes!" Buford looked at him as they sat in their seats and lowered their handlebars with frogs on them.

"You're going to be like this all day, aren't you?"

"Yes, yes I am." Irving beamed. Buford sighed.

"I was afraid you might say that. This is going to be a _long_ day!" The ride then began. It shot up. The gang all yelled in excitement as the ride stopped and hopped up and down. It stopped, shot back up, and started bouncing again like a frog. It did this one more time. Baljeet looked like he was going to hurl.

"I think I might lose my breakfast." He said.

"I would tease you about that," Buford said. "But, I'm having too much fun! _YA-HOOOO_!" Ginger took out a doggy bag out of her pocket. She looked at Baljeet.

"Here, you might need this." She said.

"Where did you get that?" Katie wanted to know.

"A Fireside Girl has to be prepared for anything." She told her. "Who knows when you might need this?"

"No, I'm good." Baljeet told her. He then took it before throwing up inside.

"See?" Ginger said. "He needed it!"

"Thanks." Baljeet said weakly before throwing up in it again.

"Now it's time to build our giant snowman!" Phineas said after the ride was over. Baljeet collapsed into the snow in exhaustion.

"I'm not riding that ride again."

"Don't worry Baljeet." Phineas assured him. "We got a lot more things planned that won't upset your stomach."

"Oh goody."

As the gang was building their snowman, Candace was inside talking to Stacy on her cellphone.

"I wish I could go to the mall with you and Jenny," She said. "But I'm stuck babysitting my brothers and their friends." She then noticed her brother's snow globe, Frog Leapper and snowman that they just put the carrot nose on.

"Hold on Stac," She told her friend. "I'll have to call you back."

She hung up, and then dialed her mom at work.

"Oh Mom!" She said when Linda picked up. "I know you're at work, but it's really important. Phineas and Ferb have made a Frog Leaper ride and a giant snowman in a giant snow globe. You got to come home and bust them."

"Candace," Her mom told her on the other line. "It might be okay for me to come home all of those other times, but I'm working and I'll get fired if I leave."

"But _Mom!_"

"Can't you handle it?" Candace did a big sigh.

"_Fine_!" She then hung up and put away her phone.

"What are you going to name him, Phineas?" Isabella asked. Phineas looked at their masterpiece before answering. "Oscar?"

"Why Oscar?" Phineas shrugged.

"Don't know. So it's not cliché, know what I mean? Oscar's a pretty cool name."

"Yeah, I guess."

Perry entered his nemesis's apartment. He just walked in. He set his jet pack aside. He was about to take off his bowler hat to put on his fedora when robotic arms grabbed him and stuck him on the back of a robotic frog. His fedora fell to the floor. He struggled to get free, but couldn't. He then heard a familiar evil cackle.

"Happy Leap Day, Perry the…" He then noticed the fedora-less platypus. "Hey, you're not Perry the Platypus. You're just a platypus with a bowler hat." Perry chattered, pointing his bill to the fedora. Dr. D noticed it and picked it up. "A souvenir, sweet!" He put it on his head. "You know; I feel awkward with this hat, it's way too small. It's like for a smaller head. It's platypus size, or something." He took it off to examine it. "-And speaking of platypus size; I wonder where my nemesis is. He's usually here to foil my plans right about now." Perry chattered. "No, no, your chattering won't help me to find Perry the Platypus. Thanks for trying though." Perry chattered again, irritated. Dr. D looked at him. "_Hmmm,_ I wonder." He took the bowler hat off of Perry and replaced it with the fedora. He jumped back in realization.

"_Perry the Platypus_?" Perry chattered again. Dr. D looked at the bowler hat and put it on the fedora. He jumped back again. "Perry the bowler hat wearing Platypus?" Perry nodded. "Oh, well I'm glad I trapped you then." He then pulled out a calendar from his lab coat. He showed the agent, pointing to the circled date.

"Notice anything odd, Perry the Platypus? Like about today's date? It's February 29th! A date that mainly comes every three years." Perry chattered. "Okay four, but who's counting Perry the Preciseapus? Any who, it's an extra day for me to be evil. But the problem is it only comes every three…" Perry chattered again. "Four years. That means it won't come next year, or the year after that, or the year after that. I need more time being evil, if you know what I mean." He then went to his laser machine.

"Which is why I invented this, the February- 29th – Every- Year-inator! You know why we get a Leap Year, right? By how the Earth revolves around the sun? Anyways, I'm going to move the Earth _farther_ away from the sun, so it's takes longer, so February 29th will have to be added to the calendar each year! Thus my extra day of evil. Again, it's not a total loss for people who have their birthday on that day. Well, I suppose they could celebrate it on the 28th or the 1st, but when will they officially turn older? This way, it's a lot less confusing."

Perry struggled in his trap. He couldn't let Dr. D mess up the solar system!

After lunch, Candace was watching TV when she heard Phineas and friends doing a snowball fight in the backyard. They were so loud that she barely could hear her show, even on the highest volume setting. She muttered in frustration, paused it with the remote and marched outside.

There were forts and a snow castle that the Fireside Girls built. The kids hid behind them while throwing snowballs at their opponents. Phineas and Ferb also made snow cannons that they fired snowballs from.

"Can you keep it down?" Candace yelled. Everyone stopped and looked at the angry teen. "I am trying to watch The Classified Life of the American Teen on Webflix."

"_Candace_," Phineas started. "You really shouldn't spend all your time watching a screen, today's Leap Day. A day that doesn't come too often. So, why don't you come and play with us? You can be on my team with Ferb and Isabella."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I can wait another three years until the next one."

"Four."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She was about to go inside when a snowball hit her in the back of the head. She turned around, red in the face.

"Who threw that?" She demanded to know. She scanned everyone. Buford, pointed at Baljeet, frightened.

"It was _Jeet_!" He lied. "I tried to stop him, but he refused and threw it anyways."

"Oh _sure_**!"** Baljeet said. "_Thanks_ a lot, teammate!"

"Don't mention it."

"That's _it_!" Candace said. "No matter if this game is too childish for an adult like me, you're going _down_!" She went back in to get her stuff. The kids cheered.

"_Alright_!" Phineas cheered. "Our sis is playing! This is going to be so cool; warning through, she is known for her nasty throwing arm." The kids continued throwing and hiding behind their forts. Phineas and Ferb continued firing their cannons.

"_Okay_," Candace said when she went outside. "Let's get this over with!"

She hid behind the fort and threw snowballs at their opponents. _"Adyson_," Gretchen told her from behind their snow castle. "I need more ammo!"

_"Roger that_!" Adyson saluted.

"Can we protect Baljeet as well?" Ginger wanted to know.

"Ginger," Holly spoke to her. "He's our opponent. We can't protect him just because you think he's cute. That's not how we Fireside Girls work."

"Aw, okay." Ginger said, disappointed. Gretchen threw the snowballs at Candace.

_"Hey, hey_!" She said. "Take it easy, will you?" Buford pelted her with a snowball in the head. Candace looked at him. He whistled.

"Oh, it is _on_!" She said and rapid fired towards him and Baljeet.

"_TAKE COVER_!" Buford screamed. Instead of hiding behind their fort, Buford held Baljeet like a shield. All of the snowballs hit Baljeet.

"_Again_," Baljeet said to Buford, annoyed, snow-caked, and dripping. "_Thanks_ for the help!"

"And again," Buford said. "Don't mention it."

An hour later, the snowball fight ended. Buford and Baljeet crawled out of the snow and waved a white flag. So did the Fireside girls. Phineas' team won.

"We won sis!" Phineas proudly told her. The friends went to congratulate him, Ferb, Candace and Isabella.

"Good job guys!" Baljeet told them. "You won fair and square."

"I blame Jeet for our loss." Buford said.

_"Hey!" _Ginger snapped. "Don't blame Baljeet! He did his best!"

"Why thank you." Baljeet said to her then turned to Buford. "You have to blame me for _everything_, don't you?"

"Yes. Yes, I do."

"Well, I don't care that we lost." Irving piped up. "I'm just happy that we all just had fun and Phineas and Ferb won!"

"I'm going back inside." Candace said, "It's freezing out here." She went back in to watch TV.

"Okay," Phineas told the gang. "Let's all make snow frogs and snow angels!"

The kids agreed and made snow angels and snow frogs. They then went into the garage to get sleds. Some went home to get theirs, and then came back. They went back inside the snow globe to sled.

Perry still struggled in his trap.

"Still struggling, huh?" Dr. D said. He laughed. "Well, hate to burst your bubble, Perry the Platypus, but try as you might, you'll _never_ get out of there! I'll set you free in the next Leap Day in three years." Perry chattered. "Oh yeah, four; even better, oh wait, it'll be next year." Laughing, he went to his machine. "That is it _will _be when I press the button." He went to press the button. Perry then had an idea. "Which will be right about…" He was about to press the button when Perry chattered again. Dr. D looked at him. He had shaken both of his hats off and now was in his mindless pet form.

"Where did you come from, normal platypus?" He went over to him and lifted him up out of the trap. "Where is Perry the Platypus, is he underneath you or something?" He looked down at the trap. "Well, that's weird, he was there a moment ag…" He then was punched in the face by Perry who had gone back into secret agent-mode. The doctor stumbled back. Perry put on his bowler hat. Dr. D looked confused.

"A bowler-hat wearing platypus?" Perry sighed, lifted his bowler hat, put on his fedora and put his bowler hat back on. "_Perry_ the bowler-hat wearing Platypus?"

The platypus jumped up towards his nemesis.

"Oh, are you leaping for Leap Day?" Perry then smashed into him. He fell into his Be-Gone-inator and the button got pressed by accident." It fired. "_Oops_!"

Perry then quickly pressed the self-destruct button on the both inators and escaped with his jet pack as the machines exploded in a ball of fire.

_"CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS_! Happy Leap Day again!"

Meanwhile, the giant snow globe got hit by the Be-Gone-inator's ray and disappeared along with the Frog Leaper. Phineas looked to where it had been.

"Guess it's time to go inside." He told his friends. They agreed and went in.

Candace went outside and moaned in frustration at the disappearance. She huffed back inside.

Later, inside, Isabella was done with her frog that she made out of beads, and she went over to Phineas. Baljeet made a frog beaded ruler, but it was snapped in two thanks to Buford.

"Phineas, look what I made for you!" Isabella handed her beaded frog to Phineas.

"_Wow!_" Phineas said. "Thanks Isabella, this is so cool!" He showed her a beaded green pen with a frog cap. "Check out my funky frog pen!" Isabella brightened. "Now whenever I write with it, I'll think of all the fun we had today." Isabella's heart sank; she thought he made it for her.

"Oh, that's great!"

"I _know,_ isn't it?"

"Yeah, it sure is."

"I made a comic!" Irving blurted out, showing off his comic. "It's about me and Phineas and Ferb as frogs. I get kidnapped by a frog poacher, who is Candace, and I get rescued by my heroes!"

"That's _great_ Irving!" Phineas told his friend. "Maybe we can read it after dinner." Irving squealed again.

"Are we in it?" Buford wanted to know. Irving looked at him and Baljeet.

"Sorry, you guys aren't in it. But Perry's in it, he trains me to kick that poacher's butt!"

_"Great_. That ducky thing is in it but not me? Well at least Jeet isn't in it."

Perry came home when the kids were having a leaping race, pretending that they were frogs. Phineas looked at Perry when Ferb hopped over the invisible finish line first.

"Oh, there you are Perry." He said. He then looked at his stepbrother. He stood up to shake his hand. His friends stood up too. "Well, good job Ferb, you won fair and square, unlike Buford who tried to butt us out of the way."

"Cheaters never prosper Buford." Baljeet told him.

"Cheating is part of who I am." Buford responded. "I can't change that."

"_Oh well_!" Irving spoke. "At least I had fun with Phineas and Ferb!"

Just then, Linda and Lawrence came home.

_"Hi kids_!" She greeted them.

"Hi Mom and Dad!" Phineas responded with a wave. Ferb waved too, so did their friends.

"Hi Mrs. and Mr. Flynn-Fletcher!" They chorused, except Buford.

"So, how was you kids' leap day/snow day?"

"It was _terrific_!" Phineas replied. "We did everything that we planned, all before dinner!"

"Great, and speaking of dinner, I will start fixing it, so it will be soon."

"Sounds great, mom!" Linda turned to her daughter.

"_So Candace_," she spoke to her. "Got anything to show me that the boys did that would be 'bustable?'

"Yeah, I did." She told her. "But it's gone now, _vanished _into thin air, never to be seen again, like it never existed."

"Okay then. I wish you telling me about the boys would take a day off, Mrs. 'drama queen' Flynn."

"_Ha, ha_; _very_ funny, Mom."

"I thought that was sheer brilliance, honey." Lawrence said to his wife. Linda came over to him.

"Thank you Lawrence. You always know what words to say."

"Yes, yes I do." Linda then planted a kiss on his lips.

"_Yuk_!" Buford said with disgust. He looked at Phineas. "Dinner bell, can we go in the other room to wait before I lose my appetite?"

_"Sure_!" Phineas agreed. They then headed to the music room. "Call us when dinner's ready, Mom."

"_Will do sweetheart_." Linda said and started cooking. Perry went with the gang to the music room.

"What are we going to do while we wait?" Baljeet asked as soon as they were all in the music room.

_"Well_," Phineas stated. "This _is_ a music room. So let's make music!" He gave each of his friends various instruments. He and Ferb had guitars. Even Perry had a Xylophone, given to him by Phineas, lying out in front of him. He had one of the mallet drumsticks in his mouth. Buford sighed.

"_Figures_!" He said.

"I'm going to make music with my heroes!" Irving piped up.

"One more comment like that," Buford said to him. "And you're going to get one of my famous knuckle-sandwich!"

"_Yay_!" Baljeet cheered. "It's not going to be me!" Buford looked at him.

"Oh don't worry Jeet, I'll pummel you too." Baljeet stopped cheering.

"_Aw man. Why_?'

"Because I'm a bully and that's just the way I am, bullying kids for the fun of it. You can't change me."

"_Okay, ready_?" Phineas asked his friends.

"_Ready_!" They chorused.

"_Okay, a one, a two_. A _1, 2, 3, 4!"_ They all began playing their instruments as Phineas sang.

"_365 days, that's what makes a year_

_But this year is different, it has 366 instead_

_An extra day of fun, let's stand up and cheer_

_So don't waste the day by staying all day in bed_

_For today, you got to leap into Leap Day!_

_This day mostly comes every four years, sometimes even eight_

_So make today extra great_

_This day should be a holiday_

_Leap into Leap Day_

_This is an extra day for fun_

_It's like summer, only mostly without the sun_

_Like a frog, you leap." _And with that, Phineas leapt like a frog_._

"_Everyone should celebrate, even our friend Meap_

_Leap into Leap Day." _He jumped again_._

"_If you waste the day, it will be too late_

_For on the calendar, there's an extra date_

_So remember to seize the day_

_Leap into Leap Day!" _He and his friends all croaked_._

"_Rabbit, ribbit, ribbit, ribbit!" _

"_Leap into Leap Day!"_

After dinner, they sat cross-legged in the family room and gathered around Irving to listen to him as he read them his comic. Phineas had Perry in his lap.

"I can't wait until the next Leap Day rolls around." Phineas said. "I wonder what'll await for us. Maybe they'll let people play sports like basketball on the moon or build the first ever school on it!"

"Maybe a certain someone will finally notice he has a crush on someone in this room." Isabella suggested, dreamily. "And maybe my troop will earn a best girl troop badge.

"_Yeah_!" Her troop agreed.

"I'll still be pummeling on nerds like Jeet." Buford put in. Baljeet looked at him.

"How do you know?" He wanted to know.

"Because once a bully, _always _a bully. That's my motto!"

"Only time will tell." Ferb put in. They all looked at Irving.

"Okay Irving,' Phineas told him. "Start your comic." Irving squealed.

"I can't believe I'm going to read my comic to my her…" Buford made a fist at him.

"_Read_, fan boy!"

"Oh, okay." So Irving read his comic as his friends all listened.

When Phineas, Ferb and Perry were sleeping that night, Perry's watch beeped. Perry sleepily opened his eyes and looked at it as Major Monogram appeared.

"Good news Agent P! Carl and I went to Hat Universe at the Googolplex Mall and guess what we fond! A sombrero your size!" Perry looked irritated. This is what Monogram woke him up for? "You can go back to sleep, Agent P. You can reimburse us for it later. Monogram over and out!" The screen shut off. Perry closed his eyes and went right back to sleep.

Phineas: Hey readers! Don't treat Leap Day like an ordinary day, have fun and be crazy! Seize the day, because remember, you won't have this opportunity again until it comes around again in four years.

Ferb: Unless it's the start of a certain century, then you have to wait eight years!

Phineas: Right, now _bye!_ (Boys wave goodbye. Phineas lifts up Perry) Say bye, Perry!

Perry: (Chatters)


End file.
